


Ugly mirror

by revoleotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Theo defends the Surgeon fite me, no beta we die like men, probably very ooc but I wanted Theo to punch Sebastien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: Don't you just love when a meme idea turns into a good story? An AU where Theo has a quick talk with the beast and comes to realize what really matters to him.(Spoiler: It's Liam.)





	Ugly mirror

"Real power" and Theo's God complex aside, the beast looked handsome. Not the pixelated mess he saw whenever it attacked, no, the human version the Surgeon had been so head over heels with. Theo understood it, part of it at least, because every time he looked at Liam, part of him wanted to scream because they weren't on the same side often enough. He loved him, because part of him had always known that Liam was the reason every girl wasn't remotely interesting to him. 

"Get out of my way," the beast said. He had a dark voice and a serious face. Theo was sure that times back then (this was vague because Theo cared for science but not for history, and he couldn't even tell his friends the correct dates of the second World War) shucked a little bit more than they did now. Being a killer and living in the dark ages - or whatever epoch that was - had turned Sebastien into something hateful.

Theo wasn't any better, so he smiled his most sarcastic smile and stood right where he was.

"Is it true? You killed them?" 

"What?" 

"The three scientists who spent 250 years creating you. Oh, did I mention they experimented with unborn children and ripped people's hearts out of their chests, just for you? That part was painful." 

"Do you want me to care?" the beast asked. Theo felt a familiar "okay, wow" burning in his throat and eyes. Whenever the Surgeon had mocked and insulted him, he had felt like he had been angry at someone else. Something else. Maybe the universe that denied him Sebastien. But, heck, Sebastien sucked. Theo should like his sarcasm and non-existent empathy but for some reason it felt like a very ugly mirror he was staring into. 

"Did you kill him?" Theo asked loudly and wondered why this mattered to him. All the time he spent with questions was time wasted on stealing powers - but did he want those powers in the first place? It was not like he had anyone to impress anyway. 

"Stupid boy," Sebastien said, smiled and shook his head. "I killed a lot of people."

"Don't be dramatic, so did I. Did you kill the only person who will ever fucking love you, yes or no?" 

There were two things Theo expected of the man; two things that essentially were a pipe-dream because Theo knew that he wouldn't react like this either. Still, he prayed for two emotions in the man's face: Regret and heartbreak. In that order. He wanted the man to feel the pain of ruining fucking everything. Instead, Sebastien continued smiling. 

"Whoever you are, one day you will understand how tiring it is to be loved." 

Theo hated him. He hated the French accent, the smile, the dark eyes and the way he stood in the hallway. He took a deep breath, activated his claws and went for... the man's face. He couldn't tell who was more shocked about it, himself or Sebastien, but both of them gasped when Theo punched the beast. It felt good. Powerful, maybe. 

All those years of feeling like his worth was determined by possessing the power of some idiot felt useless now. Theo's claws smashed the man's face and he quickly retreated back to the hallway to avoid being hit. 

Sebastien just looked at him. The smile had disappeared but he didn't look angry either. He seemed mildly interested. 

"I assume you're a failure?" he asked. "What was the issue?" 

"Apparently the body needs to be a gay top, and I can't help with the last part," Theo hissed. Sebastien didn't seem to understand but that wasn't the point. The fact that he didn't consider Theo a treat bothered him. 

"You're like him," the beast suddenly said. 

"Excuse me?" Theo knew who he was talking about. It was pretty obvious, considering that Theo had just punched Sebastien for killing this person. It didn't mean that he agreed with him. He wasn't like the Surgeon. He wasn't as terrible but also not as dedicated. He wasn't as intelligent, as foolish and not as talented as him. Theo existed on a small platform underneath the doctors, not sure what side he was on. Maybe he was his own side. 

"You know that he tried to sacrifice his life for me? You'd do the same thing for your love. There are two kinds of people on earth. You're weak, just like him." 

"I'm starting to think that it was a stupid idea to dedicate a life to you," Theo muttered. 

"And yet he did," Sebastien answered. 

"They will stop you, you know? They will stop me as well. We're villains and I hope it hurts when they kill you."

Theo gave the man one last smile when he turned, then he walked back into what had to be a trap. For once, Theo didn't care what the good guys did to him. 


End file.
